Spread Beneath My Willow Tree
by xXGigglexXxMonsterXx
Summary: Willow suspects, no... Willow feels that Tara is back... Even though it was over a year ago that she had been shot by Warren... But for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that she was back. That's impossible though... Right? Or is it...?
1. A Walk To Think About

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them, and toy with them a bit...

Characters: Willow and Tara.

Other: Femmeslash soon to come, not for da little kiddies.

Willow was walking down the street alone, at a quarter to midnight. Normally, she wouldn't be doing that, but there were forces at work that finally allowed her to do it. Number one, she was the Earth Goddess, or so everybody presumed. So almost no one wanted to mess with her right now. Number two, the First was dead, so demons and vampires alike wouldn't be messing with the Scoobies any time soon. That last spell that the gang had used to destroy the First took a lot of power. So much, that Willow was almost certain that most of it wasn't even hers. She knew it sounded odd, but she couldn't get that idea out of her head. And it was someone she shared a deep connection with, that is to say,an intimate connection. But that's pretty much impossible. Willow was only deeply involved with three people in her life, or at least felt deeply for someone. One was Xander, but Xander Harris hadn't felt the same way until she had found intimate person number two. That would be Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne, and got over Xander. But Oz was long gone... He left to find a cure to the wolf within. While Oz was gone, Willow ran into Tara over him, and fell deeply in love. Oz had come back briefly at that time, in hopes that Willow would be waiting for him, but she chose Tara. So Willow knew that it couldn't be Oz that had given her the power. She didn't feel that way for him, and he wasn't into all this 'silly magicy stuff'. And it couldn't be Tara, because she was...

Willow couldn't even think it without wanting to break out in loud desperate sobs. It's been over a year, and it still pained her more than anything else in the world. She didn't let anyone else know this though. She had them all believeing that she had fallen for Kennedy. And that they were in desperate love with eachother, with plans to grow into little old lady's together. For all Kennedy knew, and felt, they _were _going to old together, forget to take their pills together, and play chess for excitement when they were too old and tired to have sex. But Willow didn't feel the same way. She stayed with Kennedy, only because the person that she truely loved wasn't alive any longer...

She sat on a nearby bench, put her head down in her hands, and sighed. It's been almost a week since it happened, but she couldn't shake the memory of feeling someone elses power. There's no way it was Kennedy. The attraction to her was purely physical, and Willow hadn't even thought about her at all. But Tara definately came to mind. In fact, Tara never left her mind. She was all Willow could think about, day in, and day out. She was the only one that Willow could think of, that she had a connection with that was that strong.

"Damnit!!" Willow yelled aloud, punching the bench out of anger and frustration. Unfortunately, her powers were linked with her emotions, so she accidentally smashed the bench into sandy rubble, as blue sparks shot out of her knuckles. She fell as the bench crumble. Some sparks still lingered as she stood up, mumbling silent obscenities, and brushed away any sand that was on her clothes.

"Wanna talk?" said a voice behind Willow. She turned to see her best friend, Buffy Summers, standing there with her hands in her hoodie pocket, and looking at Willow with concern.

"Oh, hey Buff. What's up?" Willow said, looking at the bench.

"That's what I was wondering. Obviously you're angry, or that innocent little bench would still have life in it. Well, that is to say if a bench had life in the first pla- You know what I mean." Buffy said, as Willow started to giggle at the Buffy-babble. "I'd ask you if you wanted to sit down, but that seems to be out of the question, huh?"

Willow smiled meekly, and waved her hand at the sand. Red sparks flew at it, and the bench reassembled itself in front of their eyes. "Yeah, we can sit."

Buffy followed suit as Willow sat down, and placed her arm around Willow. "Talk to me. And no leaving anything out. I don't want you all avoidy with me. That's not how our friendship works."

Willow looked at Buffy, and decided that she could never keep anything from her. "Well, when I did that spell to call all the other slayers, it took a lot of magic. And I mean a lot more than I could ever even dream of having..." Willow paused and looked at Buffy. She just looked at her encouragingly. "And in order to complete it, someone had to have lent me their powers. And that's why I'm getting all upset, because I just can't figure out who."

"Well, maybe it was a Watcher, or someone from the counsel." Buffy said, thinking as hard as she could.

"No, I could feel that it was someone that I have a deep, and intimate connection with."

"How do you know?"

"Because I felt it. It felt... Sort of, familiar, you know, it felt right. And I even yearned for it. Worse than when I was addicted to magic. It was like I needed it to survive, and if it ever ended, nothing would be left. No world, no friends, no family, just emptiness. And I've been trying to think of what it could've been." Willow said, looking down, playing with the zipper of her hoodie.

"Well, maybe Kennedy has a little Wicca in her."

Willow stiffened a little. "It wasn't Kennedy."

"Well, then who would it be. I can't think of anyone else..." She trailed off, and Willow glanced at her. "Oh Will. No, Tara is dead, it couldn't have been her. You have to stop doing this to yourself. She's gone, and she's been gone for over a year."

"I know, Buff, I know... But, it felt like her. It felt like she was inside me. Like, it felt like her soul was caressing mine, and giving her power to me. And it's not possible for just a soul to do something like that, it needs an anchor, or else her soul would just be trapped in my body forever, or until I died, and the feeling left when the spell ended. It had to be her, Buffy, it had to. I know it, I can feel it. I think Tara's alive somewhere, and I have to find her." Willow pleaded, taking Buffy's hands in hers. "Please help me." The tears that threatened to escape earlier started to fall down Willow's cheeks.

Buffy wiped away the wetness. "Will, no. I'm not going to help you chase after something you'll never catch up to. You need to stop kidding yourself, and get back to reality. You know what happened to Tara, you did it to Warren when you went all, evil veiny Willow on us. And you know that you don't come back from that. And even Osirus said it was a natural death, not magic or supernatural related what-so-ever, so he couldn't bring her back. And he's the keeper of the dead, I think he knows his stuff. Please don't do this, Will. What about Kennedy?"

Willow was hurt by Buffy's words. She yanked her hands out of Buffy's, and stood up angrily. "What about her, huh!? What, you think I'm in love with her!? That she's my one and only, and that we're going to be together forever?" She rounded on Buffy angrily awaiting her reply.

"Will, I... no, that's not what I-" Willow cut her off.

"What? That's not what you meant. Ofcourse not. Eventually she'll get bitten by a werewolf, or die, because Willow can't have love. No, that's not how life is. Everyone else can love except silly little witchy Willow. You know, I'm not so sure I _want_ to move on. What if I just wanna sit inside, curled on the my couch in my silly little P.J.s, and watch silly little love movies, as I cry my silly little eyes out, and mourn the death of silly little Tara!? Huh? What if I want to do that?"

"You know that's not what you want to do, and I know that you love Kennedy."

"You don't know anything, Buffy. You're so busy worrying about Angel, and about Spike, to even notice me or my feelings anymore. I'm sorry to burst the perfect picture you have of Kennedy and I, but I _don't_ love her. Yeah, I definately have _some_ feelings for her, but our relationship is based purely on sex. I mean, the only thing we have in common is the hunting and killing evil. And now that that's coming to an end, soon we won't have anything in common, and the only thing that'll be left is sex, and awkward silences. Not exactly the way I went to spend the rest of my life..."

"Will, I... didn't know..."

"Ofcourse you didn't. No one did, not even me at first." Willow plopped back down on the bench next to Buffy and sighed. She felt a little better, with that load off of her chest. It had been threatening to burst out for the passed week. "Buff, I'm sorry I freaked out on you. It's just that life has gotten so much more complicated since the the whole goddess thing... And I don't know how to deal. It's getting bad." Willow ran her hands through her hair, and sighed again.

Buffy placed a comforting hand on Willow's arm. "That's what I'm here for. You're welcome to explode on me whenever you want, as long as it doesn't turn out to be an admission of hatred." Buffy smiled. "So... You really think Tara's back from the dead?"

"No, I don't think it, I can feel it. I know, I know, it sounds completely insane. And I've been fighting with myself about it the whole time, but it's just a feeling that I can't shake. Tara and I have always had our ways to find eachother when we're lost, and to sense eachother, whether we're near or far. And if her soul was in the other realm, I wouldn't be able to _feel_ her as strongly as this. It feels like she's just around the corner. Buffy, I need to find out if she's really out there. And if she is, I have to find her. She's my life." Willow said, and she looked at Buffy pleadingly once again.

Buffy smiled. "Alright. Let's go talk to Giles. We'll call him, and if he thinks it's important enough, we'll fly to England first thing in the morning. But we need to see if he thinks it's a big deal first."

"Thanks Buff. I can always count on you." Willow said, hugging the blonde tightly.

The two girls got up, and started walking towards Buffy's new apartment, chatteringly lightly about everything that had happened just one week ago. But around the corner, on an entirely different street, another blonde sat on another bench, listening in, with the help of magic, on the two girls with tears streaming down her own face.

(To be continued...)


	2. Heeeere's Angel!

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them, and toy with them a bit...

Characters: Willow and Tara.

Other: Femmeslash soon to come, not for da little kiddies.

Tara Maclay wiped at her cheeks, and stood up. She headed towards the old motel she had been staying in, thinking about her Willow. So she _did_ still love her, and she _did_ still miss her. When Tara was resurrected, she went to find Willow, and the gang immediately after, but when she saw Willow embrace Kennedy, and kiss her so, her heart exploded with despair, and she ran away. As far, and as fast as she possibly could, she ran, and ended up at an old motel. But now she felt so much better knowing that Willow's heart still belonged to her.

Now she just had to find the right time to reveal herself to Willow. She didn't want to do it around all of the others, because she wanted to spend a little time reuniting with Willow before she put up with everyone else. And since Willow hadn't been alone since Tara had been resurrected, she had no chances. This was her only chance, and she hesitated, entertaining silly little thoughts about, 'What if she's moved on?' or stuff like, 'What if she doesn't love me anymore?'... And then Buffy showed up, and all those questions and fears were destroyed with Willow's words. Tara's heart was fluttering, and she now exploded with the desire to reveal to Willow that she was, in fact, alive once again.

She slid her cardkey into the door, just as her neighbor had rounded the corner. "Tara!!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Jim..." Tara said, still slightly dazed.

"What's with you? Somethin' got yeh dumbfounded?" Jim asked, clapping her on the back. Jim was from the south. One of the Carolina's to be exact. Although not everyone is down south, Jim was a hick through and through. He was missing teeth everywhere, he never usually wore shoes, flannel over-ran his wardrobe, and he always smelled funky. The first day Tara met him, she couldn't help but laugh. Thankfully, Jim hadn't known it was he she was laughing at, and just took it as good spirit. He had a heavy southern accent. Tara enjoyed his company very much, because his words usually soothed her.

Tara shook her head, and snapped herself out of it. "No, not dumbfounded. Extremely happy." She finished opening her door and stepped in. Jim followed. "Would you like a drink? I have tea."

Jim smiled at Tara. "Now, y'know I don' drink that stuff."

Tara smiled back. "And that's why I keep Bud in the fridge."

"Yep. Nuttin' like and ice cold beer after... Well..." He said, as Tara handed him his beer. "Well, I didn' really do nuttin' today, so I guess there's just nuttin' like an ice cold beer." He popped the cap and foam flooded onto the carpet. "Aw, shoot. Sorry, lady, I'll get dat." He leaned down, but Tara but her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Jim. I'll get a towel. Don't you worry about it." She recieved a wide toothless smile for her kindness.

Tara disappeared into the bathroom to retrieve a towel. Whilst in there, she stopped at the mirror and stared at herself. She looked absolutely stupid. She had a silly little grin on her face, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were dazed. Yeah, I guess that's what love does to you. She turned to the cabinet and retrieved the towel, humming as she walked back into where Jim sat. You couldn't really call it a living room. It was a living room/bedroom/kitchen/dining room. When you live in a motel, you can't really expect much more. Tara didn't care. It was just temporary, until she finally told Willow that she was alive. She'd miss Jim, but she could always stay in touch.

So many thoughts were swimming in her mind, Tara began rubbing the wrong spot on the floor. "Um, I think it migh' be a lil' more effective if yeh' wipe the beer, lady."

Tara giggled as she realized what she was doing. "Oh dear, my head just isn't on tonight, is it?"

"Sure it is." Jim said with a chuckle. "But that can be helped." Jim's voice changed. He lost his southern accent, and it deepened to a soft baratone.

Tara looked up at the abrupt change to find herself staring at Angel. She stood up and backed against a nearby wall. "A-a-angel." She stuttered. "W-what are y-y-you doing here?" she asked him. She hated that she stuttered at the slightest hint of fear, shock, surprise, or nervousness.

"Nothing, I was actually just about to leave. See, this Jim guy, too talkative. I had to eat him. But just before I went for him, he said your name. Then I thought, nooo, she couldn't be alive. No way. So I ate him, and I was about to leave, but I got curious. So. How'd you do it?" Angelus said with a sneer.

Tara shook. "I d-d-d-d--" Her stutter was worsening. Angelus was here, Angelus was evil, and Angelus could over-power Tara within seconds, despite her witchy powers. "N-n-no id-d-dea." She stammered out.

Angelus drew closer. "Well, I just ate, so I'm not very hungry. What to do with you..." he said, tapping his chin mockingly.

Tara almost broke down. All she could think about was Willow, and how horrible it would be to die before Willow even knew that she had come back the first time. Her heart was racing. She couldn't think straight. Wait!! She thought of something. She muttered under her breath, an incantation of a binding spell that she read about while she was alive before. She let the magic build up before she finally released the spell, and Angelus was sent flying through the wall, into Jim's room. He couldn't move.

Tara stepped throught to see the damage. She looked to her right, and saw Jim lieing on the floor next to the sink. She let out a small yelp, as her hand covered her mouth, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Then she looked to Angelus with hatred, and disgust, and fear.

"Ugh, you bitch, let me up!!" Angelus screamed. He tried and tried again to move, but the spell was too strong. "I swear, I'm going to kill you."

That was all Tara needed to get the hell out of there. She swiped Jim's truck keys from the counter, spun on her heels, and took off for the parking lot. It took until she got behind the wheel for Tara to remember that she never learned how to drive. Angelus let loose another scream from in Jim's room, which made Tara resolve to do the best she could. If she didn't get a good head start, he'd catch her in no time. So she shoved the key into the ignition, and turned it. It took three or four tries before the truck started. Throwing the gear into R, which Tara assumed to be reverse, she hoped to be reverse, she stepped on the gas. She was right, it was reverse, but the momentum of the way she stomped on the gas made her hit her head on the steering wheel. So, Tara strapped on her seatbelt, and pushed the gas, more cautiously this time, until she had backed up enough to turn onto the road, she threw it in D, she hoped that was right, and sped off in whatever direction the road would lead her.

(To be continued...)


	3. A Very Loud Acceptance

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them, and toy with them a bit...

Characters: Willow and Tara. And some Kennedy in this chapter.

Other: Femmeslash, not for da little kiddies.

Willow and Buffy arrived home at almost four in the morning. Having both decided that neither was ready to go home just yet, they stopped at a twenty-four hour coffee place to further their previous conversation. They left at about three-thirty, hoping no one would be awake to scream at them. They were'nt so fortunate. Kennedy was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs when they walked in. She immediately jumped up, and dove right down their throats. "Where the hell have you two been? I've been sitting up all night worrying about you two!"

"Calm down, we just went and had some coffee, because neither of us was tired." Buffy said smiling.

"Yeah, it's okay baby. We're both fine. We were just too wound up to come home." Willow said, looking at Kennedy with innocence, and grabbing her hands.

When it came to Willow, Kennedy had always been weak. She submitted to almost anything she said. Which is what got her into trouble most of the time. Especially when Willow gave her looks like this. "Alright... Just don't do it again without at least calling ahead of time." she submitted, placing a hand on Willow's cheek.

Willow smiled. "Alright. But let's go upstairs. I must apologize properly." She said.

"Whoooo, you go girl." Buffy said, smacking Willow's ass as she passed, leading a giggly Kennedy up the stairs.

When they reached their door, Willow all but threw Kennedy against it. "Oww, Will, you're going to wake--" She was interrupted by Willow's hungry lips crushing against hers. Willow opened the door so they stumbled in, and she started ripping Kennedy's clothes off before they got it shut all the way. Glancing at the bed, Willow knew she wouldn't make it. She threw Kennedy against the wall, and Kennedy arched her back in pain, but didn't stop Willow, it was kind of arousing to see the normally kind gentle Willow let loose. She almost came early because of it.

Willow crushed herself into Kennedy against the wall and literally ripped her bra off. Doing it the right way would take too long. And before she was ready to burst, she stripped Kennedy of her pants violently, almost knocking her over, lifted one of her legs, and thrust two fingers hard and deep inside of her. Kennedy gasped and dug her nails deep into Willow's back, and bit down onto her shoulder. Willow grunted with agony, and pushed harder, faster and deeper.

It was getting harder and harder for Kennedy to keep quiet. Pleasure coarsed throughout her entire being, and she just wanted to scream. Thrust after thrust, Kennedy was brought closer and closer. Clamping down on Willow's shoulder wouldn't work anymore. With a few more violent thrusts, Kennedy screamed her release, while Willow withdrew her fingers, and let Kennedy go.

Still reeling from her orgasm, Kennedy slid to the floor. Her mind was clouded, and her toes were numb. She didn't think it had ever been that good before.

Willow walked over to their bed feeling guilty. She felt like having sex with Kennedy was somehow betraying her Tara. Yes, _her_ Tara. She'll always be her Tara. But she'd never felt like she was betraying her before... Maybe it's just rebound feelings from her previous conversation with Buffy. Or maybe, just maybe, Tara was alive, and she _was_ betraying her... That thought almost made Willow cry. If Tara was alive, she definately wouldn't be here, with Kennedy. Why did it have to end he way it did?

Kennedy crawled into bed next to Willow. Apparently she wasn't quite done, because she wrapped her arms around Willow, and started kissing her neck. Willow turned over to face Kennedy, and stopped her. "No baby, that was my apology, remember?"

Kennedy smiled at her lovingly. "But can't I give you an acceptance?"

"You already did. A very _loud_ acceptance. I'm just really tired. You probably are too. I'll see you in the morning. Night." Willow kissed Kennedy's nose.

Kennedy was in shock. She'd never been blown off like this, especially from Willow. "Oh, well, okay. Night."

Willow rolled back over and tucked her hands under her head. Drowsiness took over. She gave a yawn and drifted off to sleep, thinking that if Tara _was_ out there, she'll find her. Tomorrow, because she's really tired.

"I love you, Will." Kennedy said.

"Mmhmm. Me too..." Willow said, and she drifted into a dream where her and Tara were still together, and living happily, with a few munchkins scattered about.

Kennedy was a little scared, but she tried not to let it bother her. Will was just tired. She'll have her fiery red head back, and in love with her by tomorrow morning. And she, too, drifted off to sleep.

Thankyou so much for the great reviews!! Thanks to rainee-chan, Finalhybrid, and Shellybelly23. Spread the word about my story. I love reviews, and this is really the first time I've put my writing out there for others to read. I never usually take long to update, so keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again!! --xXGxXxMXx


	4. Smash, Crash, Zzzzz

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them, and toy with them a bit...

Characters: Willow and Tara.

Other: More femmeslash soon to come, not for da little kiddies.

Tara was speeding down the highway, as fast as Jim's truck would allow her. But with the sounds it was making, it was as if it was made two-hundred years ago. Which gave Tara the slight impression that it wouldn't hold out fo much longer. She wanted to cry, but she didn't, because with her driving skills as undeveloped as they are, she'd probably crash and die. Which is something that she didn't want in the least.

The urge to turn brought itself up spontaneously. If she saw a road, then the urge to turn onto it was either there, or it wasn't. All Tara knew was that she followed her urges. Although, it was getting more and more dangerous to do so. She was in a narrow-streeted part of town, and she didn't brake at all when she had the urge. In fact, she had forgotten that there even _was_ a brake. She drifted and swerved at every turn, the tires making loud screeching noise, that just got louder and louder with each drift.

It wasn't long before Tara realized that in some way, shape or form, _someone_ or _something_ was leading her _somewhere_. She had no idea who, or what it was, but it was too strong to resist. She couldn't hear anything... No... It was more like... A feeling that drew her there. An urge. The same urge that reared its ugly head, when a turn arose that Tara was supposed to be taking. And whatever it was, it wanted her there as fast as she possibly could get there.

Just then, Tara heard the long, roaring drone of a motorcycle close behind her. She stuck her hand out the window when it came up on her tail, and motioned for them to go around. Although she doubted they could, she was going almost ninety miles-per-hour. But the rider saw her and pulled up alond side of her. Looking at him, she literally did start crying. It was Angelus. Just like she knew he would, he caught up with her. And it was time for her to die...

Trying to blink the tears out of her eyes, Tara took another drifty, screechy turn, onto another street. She did it so suddenly that Angelus continued to go straight, and had to stop, turn around and continue on with his persuit. This enraged him further. He laughed in the heat of the chase. Nothing like a good work-out before dinner, he always said. And the wiccan was making this chase one of his best. Which is going to make her taste all the more sweet.

But before he even had a chance to imagine the bittersweet tang of wiccan blood flowing down his throat, the truck he was persuing crashed. The entire front end crunched itself up against a house. Apparently, the driver couldn't see that there was a sharp curve in the road. Angelus stopped the motorcycle to examine the wreckage, when porch lights everywhere started to go on, and chatter, and then screams of horror arose. Angelus gave an angry snarl then sped off in the other direction. Damnit, another tasty meal lost. But then he slowed. He sensed someone near. That Buffy girl, that part of him still loved. Putting his bike in the near-by bushes, he hid to see where she was.

In the truck, Tara had no idea that the road veered off like that. Her tears blinded her. Fear blinded her. And when the truck met the house, the impact caused her to hit her head, once again, on the steering wheel. Luckily, her seatbelt was safely fastened, so she didn't go flying through the windsheild. Pain jolted itself through her body, starting from her head, all the way down to her toes. She didn't lose conciouness right away. She had stayed awake long enough to hear the motorcycle turn and drive away, as people started to scream. She looked up at the house she had just crashed into, just in time to see people walking onto the porch, which was to her left. She missed it by no more than two inches. That's when she lost all conciousness, and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I apologize for the chapters being so short. It's just that I have two points of views to do, so when something big happens, I have to do it in shifts. I assure you that as soon as I get Willow and Tara together again, the chapters will start getting longer. And remember, don't forget to give me a review with your opinion, criticism not too mean, or your favourite parts. Thanks. --xXGxXxMXx


	5. Why Did You Let Him Kill Me?

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them, and toy with them a bit...

Characters: Willow and Tara.

Other: More femmeslash soon to come, not for da little kiddies.

Willow has had this dream before. It was recurring. Ever since Tara died, this was all Willow dreamed about, if she had dreams. That's why Willow had been taking an herbal mixture to stop herself from dreaming completely. Tonight she had neglected to do so, so here it was, once again.

She was in a park. Willow had no idea where, but they were in seclusion, surrounded by many, many trees. There's was a blue blanket on the ground, that matched Tara's eyes exactly. There was an open picnic basket at one side, with empty plates, and scatters of empty dishes laying about. On the other side of the blanket, Willow and Tara sat. They had set the blanket up right next to a tree, so Willow leaned against it, and Tara leaned on her. Willow couldn't hear anything in the dream, but their mouths were moving in light conversation, and occasionally they'd break out into laughter. It was perfect, Willow's idea of heaven.

She'd watch on, and sometimes, a smile would appear on her face as she slept, but not for very long.

Apparently Willow had just finished saying something funny, because they were both laughing, when a large man walked up to them. It was Warren, and he was eleven feet tall, and weighed almost as much as an elephant. He'd burst through the still trees, and take the two wiccans by surprise, causing them to jump up. Then he'd swipe Tara up, and rip her body into two, and leave a sobbing Willow at the park to look at the now-deceased Tara's remains.

That's not the end of it. Finally, Willow can hear some form of sound, but the picture was still of her clutching the top half of Tara's corpse, and screaming, and sobbing. The sound is a voice. It was Tara's voice. It was actually her Tara's voice!! She hasn't heard it in so long... But she wasn't saying anything that Willow wanted to hear. "Will? Willow? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Tara!! I'm here, I'm here!" Willow would call out in her mind, but dream-Willow was still weeping.

"Why...?" the Tara voice asked.

"Why what, my love?"

"Why did you let him kill me...? You could've stopped him. We'd still be together if it weren't for you. I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted to be with me. Why did you let me die...?"

"No!!" Willow screamed. "No, I never let him!! I couldn't stop it! I tried. I really tried... I couldn't save you..." At this point Willow was usually woken up by someone, usually Kennedy, because she had been screaming aloud. This time was no different.

"Will!! Will, wake up!!" It was Kennedy, she was shaking Willow. Willow was thrashing about, and yelling. She had hit Kennedy in the face. "Will, please wake up!"

Willow roused with confusion, then remembered the dream, and started to sob. Kennedy wrapped her arms around Willow, rocking her and humming. Willow cried until she ran out of tears, and pulled away. "Will, what was all that about?" Kennedy asked.

"Nothing, just a little nightmare." Willow said, laying her head back down. "Did I wake anyone else up?"

"Not that I know of, but probably. You were yelling pretty loud." Kennedy said with a shaky voice. "Do you know what you were yelling Will?"

_Yes._ "Umm, no... not really." Willow lied.

"Don't lie to me. You know perfectly well what you were yelling. You were screaming her name, Will. She's been dead for over a year, and you're _still_ having those rediculous little nightmares. I thought you told me you got rid of them. You need to move on. You have me now. She's nothing anymore. She's dea--" Willow interrupted.

"Just shut up!!" She said loudly. "You don't know Kennedy. You just don't know! She was everything, and then she was nothing. She was inhuman to me. She was my world, above the entire universe. Invinsible in my eyes. And then she wasn't. A split second later, she's nothing. Nothing but human. A bleeding human corpse, lying dead on our bedroom floor from a GOD DAMN BULLET WOUND!! Don't you think, that with what we did, day in and day out, slaying evil vampires, and demons, and warlocks, that it's a little ironic that she'd be dead from something as human, and non-magical as a bullet wound...? Don't you think you'd have a few nightmares about something like that!?" Willow finished.

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Turning the sink on as cold as it would go, she splashed water onto her face. After a few times of repeating the process, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, but all the tear-stains had been washed away. She kind of felt bad about lashing out on Kennedy like that, but then again, she had also been waiting to do it for so long. Maybe Kennedy would get the hint that Willow dodn't love her as much as she thought she did. Or maybe not...

A knock came at the bathroom door. "Will, can I come in?" It was Kennedy.

"No, just go to bed. I'll be in in a little bit..." She called back.

Then the entire house shook, sending both Willow and Kennedy to their knees. "What the hell...?" Willow said, standing up and opening the bathroom door. She looked down at Kennedy on the floor. "What was that?" She asked, helping Kennedy up.

"I don't know, it felt like something hit the house... Do you hear that? There's people screaming outside."

"Go wake Buffy. I'll go outside and see what's going on." Willow bounded down the stairs and rushed outside to see a dirty, disheveled, and now crunched up truck smashed into the side of their house.

Buffy and Kennedy ran out the door too, Dawn at their heels. "Whoa... What the hell...?" Buffy said, amazingly alert for someone that had just woken up.

"Wow, that was fast." Willow said to Kennedy.

"Don't be stupid, the crash had already woken her _and_ Dawnie up." Kennedy said, leaning on the porch banister to get a better look at who was inside. "There's someone passed out in there."

Just then, Willow got this sharp pain in her head, and she felt Tara's presence immensely close. She almost fell, but Buffy was behind her, so she just stumbled into her. "Will! You okay?" Buffy asked, steadying her.

"No..." Willow whispered. "That's... In there... It's her, Buff. She's come back to me..."

Buffy looked at the person slumped over in the truck. Could it really be Tara? And if it was, how in the world!? And why did she crash into their house. She could've knocked... Hell, she could've just walked in, no one would've cared.

Dawn turned white. "You mean... That's... In that truck... It's..."

"Tara..." Willow finished for her.


	6. I Don't Know How, I Don't Know Why

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them, and toy with them a bit...

Characters: Willow and Tara.

Other: More femmeslash soon to come, not for da little kiddies.

It had been three days before Tara finally roused in the hospital. And Willow had only left her side to go to the bathroom. She slept in a chair next to her bed, usually with her head resting on her arms, right next to Tara's hips. She got her back, she wasn't about to leave her behind. She dreamt of what had happened that night every night.

Willow rounded the vehicle, Buffy, Kennedy, and Dawnie close behind. The hood had smoke coming out of it, and the front end had been smashed all to hell, but she could just feel that it was Tara inside, and that the crash hadn't killed her, just knocked her out. She got to the driver's side door, and tried to open it, but the crash had jammed it shut. Willow tried her hardest, but it wouldn't budge. Not even Buffy's slayer strength, combined with Kennedy's, was enough to pry it open. They had to wait until the authorities arrived with the jaws of life to retrieve her from the wreckage.

When they pulled her out, Willow's heart exploded with so many different emotions. Happinss, sadness, confusion, worry. The list could go on, but Willow didn't have the time, nor the patience to think about it. She was ecstatic that her Tara was back, but she was scared for her Tara's life once more. She rushed over to where the ambulance hands were taking her on a stretcher. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked, looking at the unconcious Tara. She struggled to see if her stomach was rising and falling, but they shoved her aside with mumbled comments of emergency.

As soon as they got her into the ambulance, Willow tried jumping in with them, but they wouldn't allow it. "Family only. She'll be just fine, if you want to see her, you'll have to wait for her at the hospital." Willow wanted to blow him up with her magic, but she didn't. She knew he was just doing his job. She backed away and watched as the ambulance sped off toward the hospital. Kennedy came up behind her to wrap her arms around Willow's waist, but before she could get them around completely, Willow darted into the house.

She collected some things that she would take with her. A few changes of clothes, because she was unsure when Tara would be leaving the hospital, and her resolve to stay with her until she did had been there before she was even sure. She changed into a pair of jeans, and a loose t-shirt, then darted back outside. Buffy was talking to one of the officers, while Kennedy and Dawn stayed on the porch.

"Hey, what's the perrogative?" Willow asked Kennedy, looking at Buffy, and the officer.

"I don't know. She just started talking to him. I think she's just telling him what had happened, and who she was..." Then Kennedy spotted what Willow was holding, and recognized it as her overnight bag. She tried not to let it be, but the hurt was evident on her face. "Are you going to the hospital now? You can't wait until tomorrow?"

Dawn's features brightened slightly. "Can I go!?" she asked.

Willow looked down in shame. Despite how she felt for Tara, she still felt bad about doing this to Kennedy. "No, just wait until tomorrow. You need to sleep. They said she'll be fine, and I don't even know if they'll let me see her tonight." She went back inside and grabbed the keys to her car off of the counter. "I'm sorry Kennedy, but I have to go." she said, coming back out onto the porch.

Buffy walked back up onto the porch. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at the tears that threatened to escape Kennedy's eyes, and Willow's overnight bag, and car keys.

"I'm going to the hospital. Please come with me..." Willow said to Buffy pleadingly. She needed her best friend right now.

"Alright, but wait. I have to get everything sorted out with the police, and I have to get Dawnie back into bed. I'll deal with the house damages, and insurance company tomorrow." Buffy said, grabing Dawn by the arm in a sisterly way.

Dawn yanked it from her. "I want to go with you guys and see Tara!!" she almost yelled.

Willow hugged her. "Just wait until tomorrow. It'll be fine, and I'll be there. Then we can go see Tara together." Dawn wrapped her arms around Willow, and had to stop herself from sobbing madly. Then Buffy put a hand on her shoulder, that made her release Willow form the hug.

"Come on Dawnie. Get some sleep. If she wouldn't mind, you could even sleep with Kennedy, in her room." Buffy said, looking at the other slayer.

"Ofcourse." Kennedy said, placing a comforting arm around Dawn. She lead her inside, and they disappeared up stairs.

Buffy then wrapped up everything else, while Willow waited impatiently in the car. She had to get there now, and see how Tara was. She could barely stand the suspense. She was just about to leave Buffy behind, when she saw the cop cars begin to disperse, and the neighbors retreat back into their homes for the night. Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel as she waited.

Willow and Buffy arrived at the hospital almost a half an hour later. They walked up to the front desk, and it looked as if the police station had already informed them of who Tara was, because the lady at the front desk knew who they were talking about when they asked about Tara Maclay. They had to sit and wait in the waiting room for about another hour before a doctor came out to greet them. Willow chewed her fingernails the entire time, while Buffy rubbed her back, trying to sooth her nerves.

"Ms. Rosenberg? Ms. Summers?" the doctor asked.

Willow stood quickly. "Yes, how is she? Is she okay? Can we see her?"

Buffy stood up next to her, awaiting the doctor's response.

"Calm down, Ms. Maclay is going to be just fine. She was wearing her seatbelt when she crashed, so the damage was minimal. She just has a mild concussion from hitting her head on the steering wheel, and a few cuts and bruises here and there. She won't be waking up for another few days, but you're welcome to stay with her if you'd like." Then he showed to two girls into Tara's hospital room, and that's where Willow has stayed for the past three days.

Tara's eyes fluttered open, and adjusted to the brightness. Where was she, and was she okay? Then her gaze fell to a sleeping redhead at her side. Her heart gave a leap. Finally, her Willow. Too bad she had to go through all of that just to see her. Her head throbbed, and it fell back onto the pillow, rousing Willow.

She looked up sleepily, not yet fully understanding. But when she realized that Tara's eye were open, and alert, she jumped up. "Tara! Honey, are you okay? Do you need a doctor? How' your head?" she asked.

Tara grabbed her hand. "All I need is you right now." she said.

Willow's heart gave a lurch. She raised Tara's hand to her lips, and planted a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Then she bought Tara's hand to cup her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "I missed you so much Tara... You have no idea how hard it's been."

Tara smiled weakly. "I'm back, baby. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I'm back."

Hey readers. XD I wanted to say that, I just don't really understand why... But I apologize for taking so long to update. Been dealing with a lot of personal shit. So, to apologize properly, I've decided not to stop writing tonight until I have at least three more chapters done for you. Keep reading and reviewing. ENJOY!! --xXGxXxMXx


	7. Kiss Me, Kill Him

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them and toy with them a bit.

Characters: Willow and Tara. Plus a character I made up (Vanessa Lang) to help my story's suspense rate. You'll see how in a few chapters or so...

Other: More femmeslash to come, not for da little kiddies.

Dawn had come to visit every day after school. She was glad to have Tara back, she was one of her biggest role models. When she had died, her whole world was devastated. Now that she was back, she was no less than absolutely giddy. And Tara was just as happy to see Dawn.

Buffy and Xander also stopped by repeatedly, with Faith at one point, and Anya only twice. Although she didn't know Faith, she was still greatful that she had come. Faith and Xander had started dating a few days after Tara had come back, and she never got a chance to meet her. She seemed okay, although, a little on the defensive and antisocial side.

"Kennedy moved out last night." Buffy said to Willow in the waiting room on one of her visits. "She said that since you and her were pretty much over, she didn't want to impose on Dawnie and I anymore. We tried to tell her that she wasn't imposing, but she wouldn't listen, and she moved in with Vanessa.

"Vanessa Lang?" Willow asked.

"Yup, and I think she's pretty sore about the whole situation. You'd better steer clear of Kennedy for a while."

"Okay, thanks Buff. And you know I never meant for it to b this way, right?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but that's how it went. No use whining about it now." Buffy said. "I have to go, but you go be with your girl." She gave Willow a big hug, and turned and walked away.

Willow went back to Tara's room, and sat down on the bed, next to Tara. She wasn't usually allowed to do this, but she did whenever to nurses and doctors were away to be closer to Tara. Tara placed a hand on Willow's leg. "Is everything okay? What did Buffy need?"

Willow looked at her and smiled. "It's nothing really... Kennedy just moved out, and she's kind of bitter about everything." Willow felt horrible. She remembered Tara asking about Kennedy, and when she had told her, she saw the hurt on Tara's face. But Willow also knew that Tara understood that everyone thought that they would never see her again, so Willow had to _try _to move on.

Tara felt bad for Kennedy, but still, she was happy. Now her and Willow could be together again, not having to worry about Kennedy ruining it. "I'm sorry honey." was all Tara could say.

Willow looked away. "It's for the best. I have you back, and she will find someone that truely loves her. She deserves nothing less." Willow leaned in and kissed Tara's cheek. Her skin was so soft... "But you don't need to worry about that, baby. You need to worry about resting up. The doctor said that you could possibly be released tomorrow, if you're still doing better. And I think he said that they destroyed your death certificate. They did it saying that it was a cas of mistaken identity, but when they dug up your grave, to further their study on your remains, there was nothing there. They think that they were grave-robbed."

Tara giggled. "I can't imagine who would do such a thing."

Then Willow's face went white. "Where did you... You didn't... like Buffy... did you?"

Tara placed a comforting hand on Willow's arm. "No, I didn't wake up in my coffin, hon. I woke up on the ground somewhere. I wandered around until I found the motel..." She trailed off. "Oh no! The motel! Jim!! Will, we have to get there. Angelus killed Jim! We have to stop him!"

Willow grabbed Tara by the shoulders. "Calm down Tara." she said. "Talk slow."

Tara looked at Willow with fear in her eyes, and Willow's heart broke. "I was staying at a motel, and I had a neighbor named Jim. The night of the crash, I got home and let Jim into my room for a beer, but it wasn't Jim. It was Angelus. He's evil, that's why I crashed, because he was chasing me." Tara felt stupid for not telling her sooner. But she was enjoying her time with Willow, and she didn't want it to end any sooner than it had to.

Willow looked deeply disturbed. "Damnit. I have to go call Giles and Buffy. I'll be right back." Willow darted out of the room. After she made the calls, and gave the warnings, she came back to a slightly teary Tara. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, taking her place on the side of the bed again.

Tara wiped the tears away. There hadn't been many, but they still stung Willow's heart deeply. "Nothing, it's just that I've caused you all so much trouble, and I've only just come back."

Willow laid down next to Tara. If a nurse were to walk in just now, she would surely be kicked out. She wrapped her arms around Tara for the first time in over a year. It felt absolutely heavenly, and she never wanted to let go. "Don't say that Tara, You've been no trouble at all, and everyone is more than happy to have you back. I missed you so much. I love you Tara, and I'm so glad that I have you back in my life."

Willow's words touched Tara's heart and soul, and more tears escaped. Only this time, they were tears of love and happiness. She wrapped her arms around Willow in return, and kissed her lips softly. That had been the first time their lips met since the day Tara died, and Tara needed to feel their warmth again. Once again, she pressed her lips to Willow's again, but a little more forcefully. They lingered for a second or two, until Tara pressed a little harder, begging full access to Willow's mouth.

Willow could feel Tara's tongue begging to enter her mouth, so she obliged and parted her lips. The emotion that shot through Willow's body the moment they deepened their kiss was amazingly raw, and intense. She hadn't realized just how much she missed intimacy with Tara until just now. This kiss was doing things to her that Kennedy could never dream of doing.

As their tongues danced, Willow's hands developed mind of their own and explored Tara's body. Willow trembled with passion. Tara's body was so familiar, yet it had been so long, that it seemed almost like uncharted territory, begging to be discovered. Willow was all too ready to discover it when Tara stopped the kiss. She groaned. "Why'd you stop?"

Tara giggled. Her breathing was heavy. Obviously Willow wasn't the only one aroused by their previous intimate conquest. "Because. We can't do this here. You said it yourself, I might be getting out tomorrow. We'll have all the time in the world to do whatever when I get out."

Willow groaned again, but complied. "Fine. But when you do get out, I'm locking us away in my room for a very long time. We need some Willow and Tara alone time." she said with a wicked grin.

Tara giggled again. "Really? That sounds more than alright to me." She nipped at Willow's bottom lip, and Willow gave her an affectionate squeeze. "But you'd better get up, it's almost time for the nurse to make her rounds, and I don't want you kicked out."

Willow mumbled obsceneties under her breath. "First I can't kiss you, and now I can't even lay near you..."

"It's only for now, my love. Besides, we'll have plenty to do when we're locked away in your room."

The nurse entered the room a few minutes later, saying that there was a call for Willow at the front desk. She answered, and it was Buffy.

"Hey Buff, what's up?"

"Will, I've found Angelus. We have him at the house. He's locked up in the basement." came Buffy's voice out of the reciever.

"How?"

Buffy gave a dry laugh. "It definately wasn't easy. Tell Tara I said thanks, by the way. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have known he was out there. He was chasing another woman when I caught up with him. He tried to pull an Angel, before he attacked me, but whatever. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks." Willow said.

"No problem. Just steer clear of the basement when you guys get home."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later, Buff."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Willow hung up the phone and went back to Tara's room. Tara was eating her dinner, and there was another tray sitting on the able next to her bed. Tara looked up at Willow. "Bill brought you some lunch too. He said that seeing you here everyday with me made him feel bad about bringing food for me only." she said, referring to the man that went around the hospital to all the patients with trays of food when it was time to eat.

Willow smiled. "How thoughtful of him." She sat down and began to eat.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Oh yeah, that was Buffy. They caught Angelus, and now they have him locked up until they can get his soul back... Buffy says thanks, by the way."

Tara looked confused. "Thanks for what?"

"Telling them, silly. If it weren't for you, they wouldn't have caught him. They caught him while he was chasing another woman. You saved her life."

Tara flushed red, and smiled shyly.

Sorry about how boing it is. It's all building up, don't worry. It's all relevant. I know this is a Willow/Tara fic, but I'm putting some Angel in it. I won't tell you what, but something big is going to happen to Angel. Just for a little foreshadowing. Don't wanna lose my readers. Love you all, and thanks. --xXGxXxMXx


	8. What A Party

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them and toy with them a bit.

Characters: Willow and Tara

Other: More femmeslash to come, not for da little kiddies.

Tara got out of the hospital the next day, with the doctor saying she was in perfect health, but to take it easy anyway. Willow was overjoyed. The entire ride home, she filled Tara's ears with all sorts of Willow-babble. About anything and everything. She accidentally let it slip about Tara's surprise 'Welcome Home' party, of which Giles flew in from England for. It made Tara giggle when Willow clapped her hand over her mouth and turn red. "Oops..." was all Willow said.

They got home and got out of the car. "Now remember, act surprised. I wasn't supposed to tell you. And you really have no idea how much everybody missed you." Willow said, grabbing Tara's hand and walking her to the door.

Tara just smiled. She couldn't wait to see everyone. Well, everyone that didn't visit her at the hospital. She made a note of it to give them a hard time on that one. The suspense was killing. But then again, there was also some part of her that wanted to say forget about the party. She just wanted to go upstairs in Willow's room and spend eternity alone with her. The party was a nice thought, though.

They ascended the steps of the house, just glancing at the wreckage that Buffy hadn't gotten repaired yet. Willow opened the door, expecting to hear a nice big 'WELCOME HOME' from the party goers, but got dead silence. She stepped in and looked around, as Tara's heart fell. I guess she did want the party after all.

Willow gave Tara's hand a loving squeeze, then let go. She walked into the living room, and then the kitchen, and everywhere else she could think of. Everything looked normal, but it was too quiet. Then she thought of something. Walking to the basement door, she cracked it a bit. Peering down what she saw horrified her. Buffy was lying unconcious on the floor in a pool of blood that was leaking from her neck, and there were broken chains connected to the banister. "Buffy!!" she yelled. She flung the door open all the way, and bolted down the stairs.

Tara watched as Willow's expression went from confusion to horror, and bolted down the stairs yelling. She half-walked half-ran to the opening herself to see what the fuss was about. She saw Buffy too, but what worried her was how Willow had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, instead of going to see if Buffy was alright. She was staring off into an unknown part of the basement. "Will? You okay?" she called down to her.

Willow just stood staring at the carnage before her. Xander was chained to the wall, his neck was also bleeding, and Dawnie lay passed out in the corner. All Willow could see was a wound on her head, no vampire bites so far. Looking to her right, she also saw Faith lying unconcious on the floor.

"Welcome home, Red." Came a voice from the shadows. It was Spike.

"It's nice to have you back." came the voice of Angelus.

Willow's mind kicked into overdrive. Angelus and Spike... No. They were both supposed to have souls. And Spike isn't supposed to be allowed to hurt anyone. He still had that chip in his head. Everything was wrong. What happened...? "Wha...?" she said aloud, completely perplexed at the whole situation.

Tara had heard the voices and immediately went to touch-my-Willow-and-you-die mode. She had at least four spells fresh in her mind, ready to cast at a moments notice. She just got Willow back, she'd be damned before she let some stupid blood-suckers take her away again. Then again, that's probably the idea. It most likely wouldn't be long before the others roused into vampires. That is IF they can't help their hearts continue to beat.

Spike and Angelus stepped out of the shadows, both in all black, as usual. They both had very menacing looks on their faves. "Any minute now, they should die, and come back as one of us. Then what's poor little Willow going to do?" Angelus sneered.

This snapped Willow out of it. Immediately Willow's eyes turned full black, and the vampires flew backwards into the wall behind them. Then Willow rounded on Buffy. She put her hand over her wound and healed it, and Buffy woke up. "Will, your eyes... You..." Then she remembered what had happened, and immediately became alert to her slayer power going haywire, due to the two undead in the room. "Will, help Xander, and Faith. They're about to turn, I can feel it. Dawnie didn't get bitten, they just knocked her out. I'll hold them off." Buffy said, as Spike and Angelus regained their step.

"Bloody witch. I'll kill you for that." Spike said, preparing to charge Willow down.

Tara heard him, and she literally flew down the steps. Her eyes matched Willow's, but only white. "No!!" she cried aloud, and sent Spike flying hard into the same wall, only this time, he smashed through all of the concrete, and tumbled out into the night. Angelus smiled. "Wow, pretty powerful..." he said, sizing Tara up. "...for a witch!!" he said, and then he ran for Tara. Tara yelped a little and covered her face, preparing for the impact, but Buffy brought her leg up, and kicked him hard in the face. He stumbled backwards, holding his mouth, and said, "Would you make up your minds. Who am I fighting here?"

Willow finished rousing Xander and Faith, when she turned to see Tara. Her eyes were... Is Tara the Earth Goddess...? Oh well, no time. Spike had just appeared in the hole in the wall. He caught sight of what was going on, and his face immediately change, releasing the beast within. Angelus did the same, and they both charged. Angelus at Buffy, and Spike at Willow, with Faith standing next to her.

Tara, once again jumped into action to protect her lover, and sent a ball of energy blasting into his ribs. Spike yelled and fell to the ground, just as Faith grabbed a stake to drive into his heart. As he stood, she ran up to him, and the fight commenced. There was so much ducking, and hitting that Willow could barely keep track of who was winning.

Tara ran to Willow. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking for marks.

"I'm fine, but you need to get Dawn out of her. Take her upstairs, and wake her up, then have her tell you how to get to Vanessa's house. I don't either of you to get hurt." Willow said urgently. Tara's eyes were still white, and would, no doubt, cause fright to Dawn when Tara woke her up. But she'll get over it, right now Willow had more pressing matters.

Tara frowned. "But I want to stay here. I want to help you, and make sure you're safe."

"Tara." Willow said fiercely, as the image of fire flashed in her black eyes.

Tara nodded. She knew now wasn't the time to test Willow. She quickly ran to Dawn, checking her pulse first, then picked her up, with a little help from magic, and carried her upstairs.

On the way by, Angelus saw them, and moved to attack, but Buffy paried it. "Ah, ah, ah." she said. "This is our play time. Aren't we having so much fun?" She struck him on his right cheek, and his head jerked to the right, then she kicked him as hard as she could in the abdomen.

He flew backwards into the wall, which gave Buffy the opportunity to check what was happening else where. Spike was having it out with Faith and Xander, while Willow strode up to Buffy. "Tara took Dawn upstairs. She's going to wake her up, and have her take them to Vanessa's."

Buffy felt slightly relieved. "Good. Now I need a stake. And quick." she said as Angelus was standing up. Willow looked around in desperation, when she spotted a pile of stakes in the corner. She stuck out her hand and beckoned to them, and two flew into her outstretched palm. Handing one to Buffy, she prepared herself for Angelus. This was going to be a long and bumpy ride...


	9. A Very Interesting Day

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them and toy with them a bit.

Characters: Willow and Tara

Other: More femmeslash to come, not for da little kiddies.

Finally getting Dawn out of the house, Tara placed a shaking hand to the wound on her head. After it healed, Dawn's eyes fluttered open. Her expression went from confusion, to undersanding, then to fear, and she sat bolt upright. Tara pulled her into a hug, and said, "Everything's fine Dawnie. We need to get out of here though. Willow told me to ask you how to get to Vanessa's house."

Dawn fought to keep the tears back. She couldn't get the image of Spike biting Buffy out of her head. "Umm... She lives on Jackson, I know where it is..."

"Okay, good." Tara said, relieved. "Now... Who's Vanessa?"

Dawn shifted uncomfortably. "It's a, a-a mutual friend between Will and Kennedy."

"Oh, I see." Tara said, showing no emotion.

"Yeah, so let's go." Dawn said, and walking down the street rather quickly. She didn't like talking about Kennedy to Tara, nor did she want to be anywhere near the fight that was raging beneath her house. Although she was rather curious on how it was coming along. Oh well, she'll find out sooner or later.

About a ten minute walk later, they arrived at Vanessa's house. Dawn knocked on the door, and it was Vanessa that answered. "Hey Dawn, what's going on? What happened? Who's this?" Vanessa was always askign questions. She had to know everything, and anything she could. A very curious person, she was. Not a bad thing, but definately not always good.

"Well, it's a rather long story. Can we come in?" Dawn asked, gesturing to Tara and herself.

"Ofcourse." Vanessa said, stepping aside.

They walked in and sat on the living room couch, Tara feeling very umcomfortable. It was very small. Tara assumed a one bedroom, one bathroom. It smelled like cigarette smoke, and old people. Tara unwillingly scrunched her nose at it. But tried to hide it, so as not to seem rude, or ungrateful. Dawn just smiled at her.

After closing the front door, Vanessa came into the living room and sat down in a chair across from them. Looking at Tara, she smiled. "Please don't mind the smell. We can't seem to get it out, no matter what we do. It's from the old couple that used to live here, before I moved in. They died here too. It was neat to find that out." Then she turned her attention to Dawn. "So. You gonna answer my questions, kiddo, or what?"

"Yeah, sorry. First, this is Tara Maclay. Tara, this is Vanessa Lang." Dawn said, gesturing to each woman in turn.

"Nice to meet you, Tara." Vanessa said, extending her hand.

Tara took it and nodded in compliance. She wanted to hear what Dawn had to say. She wanted to know what the hell happened just as bad as, if not more, than Vanessa.

"Okay. So, Buffy, Xander, and I were all sitting in the kitchen eating, when Angelus broke down the door and attacked us. He whacked Xander across the face and knocked him out. Then Spike came charging in and attacked Angelus, knocking him in the basement. Everyone traveled down there, except Xander, because he was still knocked out. When we got down there, Angelus was already standing up again, and Spike was getting ready to punch him. Buffy ran up beside him, and Spike punched her instead. That's when Faith came in. I have no idea why, though... It's kind of weird... But anyway, Angelus went after er, and she slammed him into a table. It splintered into bits, and a piece came flying at me. That's all I remember, up until Tara woke me up."

"Interesting story. How's your head?" Vanessa asked.

"It's fine. Tara healed it. She's wiccan, like Willow."

Vanessa looked at Tara with a twinkle in her eye. "I've always found the entire wiccan religion rather fascinating. How did you get into it? Are you good?"

Tara smiled. "My mother practiced too, so I started at a young age. And I don't know about good... Willow is so much better. I base my craft around defensive spells, and practical stuff, like repairing broken things, and healing. Although I _do_ know some offensive spells that pack quite a punch."

"Was your mother good? And how do you know Willow?" Vanessa was leaning her chin on her hands, which were resting on her knees, and stared at Tara with intensity.

Dawn cleared her throat. "Umm, hey, Vanessa, do you have any food, I'm _really_ hungry."

"You know where the kitchen is, honey, I'm talking to someone." She returned her attention to Tara. "You were saying."

Tara opened her mouth to answer Vanessa's questions, but Dawn interrupted once again. "No really, I don't think we should talk about this right now."

"It's alright Dawnie. I'm not ashamed. You know that." Tara said softly, giving Dawn a loving pat. Then she looked at Vanessa again. "Willow is my girlfriend. And my mother was perhaps one of the most skilled witches that I've ever known."

Vanessa's eyes widened in understanding. "Oooohhh, youre _that _Tara. DUH!" she said, slapping herself in the forehead with her right palm. She was curious, yes, but not the brightest crayon in the box. "You're the one that stole Willow from Kennedy."

Tara's anger rose quick, but she composed herself. "I didn't steal her, it was her own choice. Besides, Will was mine first, she never stopped loving me, even when I was gone." she said through clenched teeth. Then she relaxed slightly, curiosity taking over. "How do you kow that anyway?"  
"I just happen to be Willow's replacement. And all Kennedy does is rant and rave about how you stole Willow, and that it would have been perfect if you hadn't come back to life. It's annoying really. I don't see what her problem is, though, I think you seem okay. Not evil, in fact, almost saintly." Vanessa sat back again, and got comfortable once more.

After almost an hour and a half later, and many, many more questions, Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Faith all walked through the door. Tara and Dawn both jumped up as soon as the door opened, Tara bolting for Willow, Dawn bolting for Buffy. When everyone was done greeting, and making sure there was no extensive injuries, they all went back into the living room to settle down.

Then Tara, Dawn, and Vanessa all started shooting out questions all at once. Vanessa being the expert, she got more questions out per minute than the other two combined. "HEY!" Faith shouted over them. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" The room fell silent.

Then Buffy spoke up. "Spike and Angel are both locked up. They'll be fine, until we can figure out what to do with them."

"What happened?" Tara, Dawn, and Vanessa all said at once.

But before anyone could reply, the door opened once more. Seven heads all turned to see Kennedy walking through the door, carrying her jacket, and an iced cappuccino. "Hey vanessa, I'm ho-" she broke off when she saw all of them staring at her. Willow's heart was pounding. And Tara recognized Kennedy from the embrace her and Willow shared after she was reincarnated.

"Hey babe." Vanessa said, but Kennedy ignored her. Her gaze kept shifting from Willow to Tara, and back again. Fire lit her eyes, he was beyond angry.

Willow cleared her throat nervously, and squeezed Tara's hand tighter. She knew Kennedy's temper all too well. Don't piss Kennedy off unless you're willing to pay the price. And Tara had done that without even trying. Willow prepared herself to protect Tara as fast as she had to.

Kennedy looked down to see the hand squeeze, and that sent her temper over the edge. She walked over to the two women sitting on the couch, and poured her iced cappuccino all over the red-head. Willow squealed as the cold ran down to her very soul. Jumping aside to avoid getting hit with anything, Tara's temper flared this time. Reaching out, she struck Kennedy hard across the face. Shock struck everyone in the room, including Tara. She'd never hit another creature out of rage, with her hands. It had always been to protect herself or someone else, but Kennedy just crossed the line.

Kennedy stormed into the bedroom in a huff, as Willow ran into the bathroom to clean herself up. It's been a very interesting home coming for Tara. It's bean a very interesting day for everyone...

--

First off, I apologize for taking so long to put up another chapter... Life's been hectic... And my father insists on doing recoveries quite often, so I lose what I have so far whenever he does... It's insane. XD Please forgive me, and don't forget to read, rate, and review. Enjoy!!


	10. I can definately try

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to Joss Whedon. I just borrow them and toy with them a bit.

Characters: Willow and Tara

Other: Femmeslash, not for da little kiddies.

Author's Note: This chapter may be a little boring until towards the end. I just wanted to get explaining everything out of the way, then it really gets into Willow and Tara, and how Willow finally gives Tara the proper 'homecoming'. LOL!! And I know everything isn't _just so_ with the series. Like with Willow's black eyes and Spike's chippy, and what not, but I'm just writing it the way I think it would be perfect. You know, from my perspective. And from my perspectice, black eyed Willow is hott... And I apologize for all of the grammatical errors. I never really have time to proofread before I have to post it and leave again. So bear with me please. This is a really long chapter... I also wanted to say that if you're a Harry Potter fan, I have a Ginny/Hermione Femmeslash in the making. So, that should be pretty exciting. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. I always love hearing from you all!!

The next day wasn't as fun as the last, but still it had it's 'perks'. Willow was in a generally bad mood, which ruined all of the plans Tara had of her homecoming... And everyone else just walked around awkwardly, exchanging awkward glances, awkwardly avoiding Willow at all costs, and donning awkward smiles most of the time. Tara was going insane, she had to stop this.

"Will...?" she said, as Willow walked passed her, sitting at the dining room table.

Willow stopped, and looked at her. "Hmm?" she asked, almost dazedly, and not angry in the slightest.

"What's going on? Why aren't you talking to anyone?" Tara asked, surprised at Willow's lack of angry tones, and looks.

"Because no one's talked to me. I'm fine. Really. I am. I deserved what I got, although I _am_ rather surprised at your reaction. I've never been so turned on by the way. I just have questions that need answering, and a proper homecoming for you... Then I'll be just fine." Willow winked at her girlfriend, and sat down next to her at the dining room table, and rubbing her thigh descreetly.

Tara giggled. Now that's the Will she knew. Her Willow. _Her_ fiery redhead. No one messes with _her_ Willow. That's what she had to teach Kennedy. Willow wasn't, and never was, Kennedy's. She'd _always_ been Tara's. Kennedy had just been a substitute in her absence, and that's always been a fact. As bad as that made Tara feel, she couldn't help but get a slight bit of a guilty pleasure from it. That must be Tara's bad side roaring it's ugly head. Willow could always bring out the best, and worst, in her.

Hearing the giggling, and light conversation, Buffy decided to chance talking to Willow. "You okay, there, Will?" she asked, edging into the room.

Willow turned from Tara smiling broadly. "Yeah, fine. Why? Is something wrong?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, no. Everything's okay. I guess everyone assumed you were angry about Kennedy, and all... But whatever, if you're not, that's good. I mean, yeah, we all love Ken, but we've loved Tara longer. But that's not really a good topic. Let's switch, shall we?" Buffy's nervousness made both the blonde and the redhead giggle. Buffy sat in a chair on the other side of the table.

"I'm really alright, Buff. I mean it." Willow said, taking Tara's hand into hers, and stroking it softly with her thumb.

"Okay. I believe you." Buffy said, relaxing slightly. "But we still have Spike and Angelus to deal with here... I mean, we can't just keep them locked up in the basement forever."

"Ah, speaking of which. How did you actually catch Angelus the first time?" Willow asked.

"And the second, since Dawnie and I were absent." Tara chirped in.

"Well, the first time, Tara warned us, so we knew to look out for him. It just so happened that he had been tailing me after you led him to my house. The Angel inside of him forced him to, you know, with the whole loving me, deal." Buffy started to explain.

Tara's eyes widened in horror. "Oh goddess, I'm terribly sorry... I really didn't mean to lead him to you, and I hope he didn't hurt you. _I_ didn't even know you lived there. Something just drew me there, and--"

Buffy cut Tara off with a raise of her hand, and a wide smile. "Stop right there missy. I don't want you feeling bad that you've come back to us finally. He didn't hurt me at all, and had it not been for you running into the house, we never would've known he was evil anyway, and he could still be out there, ravaging, raping, and pilaging. It's all thanks to you, and your brilliance, so I'll have no apologies."

Tara turned a deep red, and looked at hers and Willow's clasped hands in her lap, shyly. She never knew what to do with compliments, so she just accepted them with her famous crooked smile, and puppy eyes that could melt the cruelst of hearts. Despite that she didn't know what to do with them, she liked them all the same.

"So how'd you do it, then?" Willow asked, giving her shy blonde's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Well, we got a tip off from Spike that Angelus had been tailing me, so I left for patrol one night, hoping he would follow. As expected, he did, but he thought I had gone alone. Earlier, I called Faith, much to my dismay... Xander completely said no, but ofcourse, he knew it was the only thing to do in the end. I didn't want to call Kennedy at a time like that..." Buffy paused, hoping Willow wouldn't freak about the mention of her, even though she'd already been mentioned quite a bit without such a reaction. Willow just gave her an encouraging smile, willing her to continue. "Well, I was walking through the cemetary, and jumped in front of me mumbling something about how he'd have no problems if the love Angel and I shared wasn't in the way. Just another reason for him to want to kill me, is all." Although she acted nonchalant about, everyone could tell that it all upset Buffy deeply.

Worriedly, Willow left her girlfriends side to sit next to her best friend. She rubbed her arm soothingly, and spoke softly. "Continue." she urged.

"Well," she said, sighing slightly. "As we all know, he attacked, and just as he had gotten the upper hand, Faith jumped out, and kicked some Angelus butt, and we locked him, unconcious, in the basement."

"And how did he get free after that?" Tara asked from her lonely spot all the way across the table. She missed her girlfriend and she was right in front of her. Now that they were back together, Tara didn't want to spend a single moment not touching her Willow. Although Willow felt the same, her best friend needed comforting, so she had to be there. She'll make it up to Tara when they can finally and truely be alone.

"Well, no one is positive, really, but everyone suspects Spike, really. I mean, it was probably a set up with them two the entire time. It went along fine, until you two came home unexpectedly, and foiled their evil deed. They truly are idiots. They told us everything they planned to do. They wanted to kill everyone but me, and Dawn. They wanted to keep Dawnie alive to force me into doing their bidding, after they'd turned me into one of them first. Apparently, they could rule the world with a slayer on their side." Looking slightly depressed again, Buffy paused. "But whatever. The second time, we all just ganged up on them, pretty much. It was a long, hard fight, but hey, it always is when you're fighting for _and_ against someone you love."

Willow could feel those words cut into Buffy, and it was Buffy that had saidthem. She always had a way of beating herself up over anything. Even if it _wasn't_ her fault. Giving Buffy a tight squeeze, Willow said, "It's fine. It's over. And none of it is your fault. We just need to decide what to do with them."

Buffy stiffened slightly. "There's really only one thing left to do..." She looked at the floor, and Tara swore she could see tears threaten to escape, but Buffy blinked them back quickly.

"No, Buffy, you can't do that... Not after all you and them-" Willow stopped mid-sentence. "No, have Faith do it, or something."

"No Will, I should... It's only right." Buffy frowned.

Tara had a look of utter confusion on her face that made Willow smile, in spite of the recent topic of conversation. "Am I missing something?" Tara asked, blushing slightly.

"I have to stake them both. Angel's evil turning is becoming a nuisnace... It's getting too risky to let him roam around, just getting to be evil and what not, whenever he wants to. And now that Spike's handicap is apparently no longer working, he's also too dangerous. I left him with a lot of rage... Two of my ex's, whom of which are both still madly in love with me, are trying to turn me evil, and enslave me. Hmm... Sounds like a typical day in the life of Buffy Summers, helpless romantic, and closeted vampire slayer-slash-**shagger**." Buffy said, imitating Gile's accent with her last word.

Willow and Tara both giggled, but it was kind of awkward. Then Willow started to talk to Buffy again. "Can this conversation continue another time. We have a guest of honor. She's not truley home without a proper welcome home."

Buffy's mood brightened instantly. "A party! Right now, I'll make phone calls. Will, decorate, and make it fun. It'll be all of our closest friends! This'll be so fun. DAWN!!" she shouted, rushing off.

Tara was flushed red when Willow looked at her again. "You know you didn't have to do that..."

Willow smiled. "I know, but this gives us time to kill as you're waiting for your reall homecoming, tonight." Willow said slyly, as she advanced on the blonde almost stalkingly.

Tara smiled devilishly. "Really." she said, snatching Willow by the hips, and dragging her to her. Willow tangled her fingers in Tara's hair, and began playing with it, as Tara looked up at her. "I can't wait." She ran a finger down, and then back up Willow's inner thigh. Unfortunately, she was wearing tight jeans, so that's all she could do.

Willow sighed, and savored Tara's touch. Oh how it's been too long... So long, that Willow almost said fuck the party, let's go upstairs right now. "Baby, it's stuff like this that's going to make this party almost impossible to get through."

Just then, they heard Buffy calling to them from another room. "I see no decorations yet, let's go!! We've already got people on their way over, and someone get some refreshments, and food!"

The two wiccans giggled to eachother, and started taking care of what needed to be done. Willow hanging biodegrateable decorations, that appeared out of thin air. She would've just gone to the store, but there was no time. And Tara went into the kitchen to pull out as many snack foods as possible, including doritos, cheetos, fritos, tostitos, and any other kind of 'itos' you could think of.

About halfway through the party, everyone convinced Buffy to go out for a beer run, and there was music, dancing, laughing and everything that Tara had expected there to be the day they arrived and foiled Spike's and Angelus' plans. It felt good to see everyone again, all together, and having a wonderful time at her expense. She even got to know Faith slightly more than origianally. Faith had confessed that she had wanted to know her, but shyness always kind of scared her. They laughed about it, and moved on.

But when ten o'clock rolled around, all Tara and Willow wanted to do was spend the rest of night, and perhaps the rest of eternity, alone. It had been too long, and they waited all day. The anxiety was killing them both. They needed to feel eachother's embrace once more. In private, they called the nearest hotel, and rented a room for the night. If they wanted any longer, they'd just do it there.

Making their way to Buffy, on the middle of the dance floor with Faith, they stopped her. "Hey." Willow called over the music. There weren't _many_ people there. There was Giles, Willow, Tara, Buffy, Anya, Faith, Xander a few of Xander's work friends, and some of Buffy's friends. But still, the music raged, and droned as loud as the stereo system would allow. "Tara and I are going to head out!" she yelled.

"Okay, are you going to be coming back tonight?" Buffy yelled back.

"Probably not. But we'll see you tomorrow." Willow replied.

"Alright, then." Buffy danced over to Tara, hugged and yelled in her ear. "Welcome back, everyone definately missed you."

Tara flushes once again. "Thanks. I missed you all too. And thanks for all of this. It's really sweet, thanks for a great time." Buffy almost didn't hear her because she talked so low.

Buffy waved her arms. "No big deal. Now go be with your girl. I _know_ that's what you two've been waiting for all day." She blew a kiss to them as they left, and that's when Willow suggested that she might be slightly intoxicated, and Faith might actually get lucky tonight. Willow and Tara snuck out the back door, laughing at the notion.

Arriving in their empty hotel room, Tara collapsed on the bed as soon as she got in. She took a deep sigh, and said, "Oh boy, that was fun. Overwhelming, slightly, but fun none the less. I think I'm exhausted." She glanced at Willow with an innocent smile on her face.

Willow, grinning widely, closed and locked the door. "Honey, you think you're exhausted now? You just wait until I'm done with you."

Tara sat up as Willow advanced on her. "Oh really. You think you have the endurance to keep up with me?" she giggled out.

Getting to Tara, she managed to say, "I can definately try." before her lips were immersed in Tara's, and they slowly lowered themselves to the bed. Everything hit the floor at once, Willow's bag, Tara's bag, and Willow's keys. They lay off the the side, and forgotten, as the lovers were completely encircled in eachother.

All other thought had left Willow's mind. The only thing there was was the desperate urge to have every part of Tara. Every part touching her, every part beneath her lips. The entire time everybody thought Tara was dead, Willow was just bidding her time. Somehow she knew that she would be able to love this woman so passionately again, that it was the only thing that kept her going. That, and the loveless sex that her and Kennedy shared. But that was over. Tara was back, and at Willow's mercy. Willow closed her eyes and chanted under her breath, levitating them both. It was a trick er and Kennedy discovered at one point. Sex was so much better with the feeling of weightlesness all around you, and only feeling the person you're meant to touch that way.

Straddling her girlfriend's waist, Willow pulled Tara's shirt off a little roughly. Tara didn't care. She'd probably be the same way, had it been her undressing Willow. Tara's mind was passion incarnate as every touch of Willow's skin on hers drove her need for her fiery redhead deeper. She ran her hands up the insides of Willow's thighs again, only this time they didn't come back down until they had successfully undone Willow's jeans, and were pulling them off of her.

Both girls were so eager to do what was inevitable, that some articles of clothing had gotten ripped in the taking off process. In fact, right when Willow had her pants taken off, she tore Tara's bra from her body, and it flew across the room. Leaning down, she kissed Tara again, so passionately that it caused an involuntary shiver to erupt through both of them at the same time. Then Willow turned to Tara's ear, and started to work her way down. She trailed light kisses from Tara's lobe, down to her collar bone, letting her tongue slide the length of it, and then kissing her way downward still. Reaching Tara's right breast, Willow stuck out her tongue and licked the half erect bud lightly enough only to dampen it. Then she blew cold air on it, and bit lightly on the now fully erect bud.

Tara moaned, and arched herself into Willow, savoring the feel of her everything lying on top of her, and just touching her in general. Static shot through her as Willow switched her attention to Tara's left breast, and repeating what she had just done, causing the burn between Tara's legs to heighten immensley. Her need for Willow was growing so strong, that soon enough, there would be no stopping, for any reason. At all.

Tara reached up, and began pulling Willow's shirt up, just as Willow started to unbutton Tara's jeans. Briefly stopping, so the shirt could pass over her head, Willow finally got Tara's pants undone. As she started to pull them down, excitement, and anticipation shot through her like thousands of volts of electricity coursing through her veins. It's been far too long...

It was all Willow could do not to just dive in before she even got Tara's pants off completely. Not that Tara would've cared, but Willow wanted to tell her how beautiful she was first. Crawling back up to Tara's ear, Willow whispers, "Did you know that you are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen on this earth?"

Tara smiled shyly, and retorted with, "Then obviously you have no mirrors in your house, because I'm staring at someone with beauty so radiant, that when set next to it, it makes the seem as dull as a candle."

Willow kissed her girlfriend again, and her hands roamed her naked body, reaquainting herself with every scorching inch of her. Finally, when their kiss parted, Willow trailed her kisses back down Tara's body. She stopped briefly at Tara's bellybutton, just long enough to circle it once, and then continued her mouth watering quest once again.

Willow's mind was set now. She wanted one thing, and only one thing now. She had her resolve face on now, and nothing would stop her from getting exactly what she wanted. Tara. She wanted Tara. And in the most intimate way possible. She wanted to hear Tara's cries of ecstasy reverberating throughout the room, as she lapped up all of the sweet juices she produced. She wanted to know what her love tasted like once more, not that she had forgotten before, which made her want it all the more. She needed to taste it again.

Finally arriving to the heated place between Tara's legs, Willow began to tease her with her fingertips, running them up and down the length of her dripping womanhood. Tara moaned pleadingly, and clawed at the air, hoping that would help in some way to feel the ecstasy that is sure to come. Willow didn't want to tease her too bad, but a little more would suffice. She stopped teasing her with her fingertips, and ran her tongue along the length of her once.

Instantly Willow's tastebuds burst with delight, and Tara moaned once more, begging, "Oh god, Will. I need you so bad." Willow didn't need telling twice. Immediately, she drove two fingers deep within her lover, and started to pump slowly. Tara arched herself into Willow, forcing Willow to taste her once again. And once again, Willow didn't need to be told twice. Picking up the pace with her thrusts, Willow started to draw small circles on Tara's clit with her tongue, in time with her thrusts. Tara's moans grew louder and louder, as Willow's speed escalated.

Tara's mind was reeling. It had been so very long since Willow had touched her in such intimate ways, that she felt she could burst with happiness and ecstasy. Her vision clouded, as wave upon wave of pleasure wracked her entire body, signifying her release. Still, Willow was relentless, and drank every last drop of sweet honey that Tara produced, until Tara produced that sweet honey, at least, three more times.

When Tara was spent, and Willow's mouth was slightly sore, Willow came back up to let Tara taste herself on her lips. Tara kissed Willow with hunger. Apparently not as spent as Willow had origianally thought, she tore Willow's bra off of her, and immediately immersed herself in making the left nipple erect, while her fingers made their way down Willow's stomach. Just as Tara's hand had gotten passed the waistband of Willow's panties, Tara flipped them quickly, so she was on top, and Willow was below her.

Willow gasped at Tara's relentless attack with her tongue on her erect bud, and could almost yell out for more. Sensing this, Tara trails her hand back down Willow's stomach. It stops to linger just before the waistband, and Willow arched her hips into Tara's hand slightly for encouragement. Slowly, Tara peeled the lacey panties from Willow's skin, teasingly. Which wasn't fair, because Willow barely teased her.

As soon as the fabric got low enough, Willow just kicked them across the room herself. Tara giggled, and nibble Willow's earlobe as her hand stroked Willow's inner thigh. Willow moaned softly at the soft sensations prickling their way throughout her body. "Goddess, Tara." she gasped out. Tara's tongue moved to slide into Willow's ear, just as her fingers delved into Willow's womanhood, ever so slightly. She stroked her wholly a few times, as her tongue worked magic with her ear, and then she stopped stroking right when she felt Willow's erect clit beneath her fingers. Immediately her fingers move in a circular motion, in time with her tongue in Willow's ear. Willow arches her body upward, and moans loudly. Her speed picked up as her mouth explored other places on her body. She left love bites of large proportions on Willow's tender flesh, near her breasts, so she could hide them in public.

Willow was writhing with intense pleasure as her climax neared. Tara's circles became larger and faster, and Willow almost couldn't take it anymore. Finally, muscles began to spasm, and waves of orgasm flooded through Willow, with her crying out Tara's name as loud as she could.

Tara wasn't done there, though. It wasn't fair the Willow got to taste Tara, so Tara propped herself up on her hands an knees so she hovered directly over Willow's body. She stared into her redhead's fierce green eyes, and Willow stared into Tara's electric blues. "I've missed you so very much, my love..." Tara whispered.

Willow cradles Tara's cheeks in her hands, as Tara hovers above her. "I know, baby." Willow says back to her. "But it's okay now. We're together again. And we'll never let anything separate us again. Ever."

Tara smiles, and kisses Willow softly on the lips. How can you not believe a face as cute as that. Then, once again, her mind is on tasting Willow's love, after waiting so long. She crawls backwards, and pries Willow's legs apart, smelling her musky scent with anticipation. Her tongue lapped up what was left of Willow's last release, and immediately started working at another one. Tenderly, Tara played with Willow's sensitive clit, flicking her tongue back and forth, on and off of it. She bit down on it ever so lightly to hold it in place, and began to flick it with the tip of her tongue as fast as she could. Not long after, Willow screamed her name again, in another release. And again, and again, and again... Tara went until Willow was almost begging her to stop.

When they were finally through with exploring, and ravaging eachother's bodies, they fell with a slump back onto the hotel room bed. Exhaustion taking over, they crawled up to the pillow's and lay their heads down wearily. Climbing under the covers, and covering her beloved up, Tara entangled their legs together, the consequences of their previous actions still evident on their legs, and inner thighs. Not to mention, they were both covered in sweat, and eachother's spit. And laying in eachother's arms, holding eachother close, not a worry in the world, they drifted off to a land where what they had just gotten done doing wasn't yet over...


	11. NOT A CHAPTER: But please read

Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is now our fourth computer. They keep messing up somehow, and my father loves to blame me, even though I rarely get on... If it was me, don't you think I would've updated by now. XD Once again, I apologize for not doing so. -Falls to my knees sobbing- Forgive me!!

Anyway, the next chapter should be done shortly, but there's something I need help deciding. Should it end soon, or not. I mean... It's pretty long already. I could end it within the next few chapters, or I could make it longer. It's all up to you. Please review with what you think I should do, or I won't be able to write the next chapter.

I'm also working on that Ginny Weasley/Hermione Granger Femmeslash already. I've yet to come up with a catchy title, but I think anyone that reads it will enjoy it. Providing you like the pairing. I do. That's why I'm writing it. -Laugh out loud-

I'm still working on any grammar mistakes. I've only done chapter one so far. I hate seeing grammar mistakes, especially in my own writing. I should know better than that. XD -Scolds myself- But I'm really getting tired. My imagination needs some sleep. Goodnight fans. Don't worry, the update will be up soon. And remember, the length of the story rests in your hands. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Love you, readers. -xXGxXxMXx


	12. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES!

I'm soooo, soooo, SOOOO very sorry to all of you readers! I promise you that I DID NOT forget about you! I forgot what email I used to login to this account, and therefore, I was unable to let any of you know that I couldn't update! It was a fluke that I remembered! And I promise you now, that this story WILL be finished! But not on this account!

I will be going through, and rereading/reediting each, and every chapter of this entire story, and then reposting it on my other account! To any of you still actually subscribed, and still actually interested in what will happen; look for it under my other Pen Name! It is magdalanxjunkie And you will see it soon! That's a promise! After a little while, I will be removing THIS story, AND this account, so that there is no longer any confusion.

Unfortunately, I no longer remember where I was going with this one... So the next few chapters are going to be as surprising to me, as they are to you. Just until I formulate a new plot. WHICH WILL DEFINITELY HAPPEN!

Again, if you are still interested, look for this story, reposted, on my other account VERY SOON!

My other Pen Name is::

magdalanxjunkie

Please, please, PLEASE forgive mee! I love you all! And again, I am sooooo sorry!


End file.
